Happy Birthday Severus
by Agent Penguin
Summary: Tis Severus's birthday and he thinks that the person who means the most to him forgot, what does the 7th year Harry really have planned?


A/N: Well the 9th of January is upon us and with it the 50th birhtday of my favorite fictional character. And what a better present then a lemony slash? Well at least Harry thinks so. Anyway I've had this idea for a while but no where to put it so why not make it a celebration.

Please be kind and keep in mind that this is only my second slash scene but my first real kink.

Enjoy!

His magic responded to the agitation he felt upon awakening to such a day to such a noise. His magic pulsed outwards and the defenseless object absorbed the raw energy full force and exploded. Severus welcomed the silence momentarily before the alarm clock Harry had given him resurrected itself and began to buzz angrily once again. The magical instrument was made for magical abuse and required the manual method to turn it off.

With a vicious growl Severus threw off his covers and lunged for the accursed object and gripped it tightly as he repeatedly slammed it on the night stand. The buzzing finally died and it no longer rejuvinated, its power only responding to a magical means of destruction. Satisified with his victory Severus threw the remains aside and flopped back onto the bed, his arm thrown over his eyes. He could already feel the bad day threatening to blast down his door. He rose from bed and stormed to the bathroom, no longer wishing to remember that he had woken alone.

Standing in front of the fogged mirror Severus wiped it clean with a towel. He stared at himself. Nothing looked any different from a year ago. His skin was still pale and his hair was still black and somewhat greasy. The large nose still stared back at him while his dark eyes still had that untrusting, guarded look to them. Severus was still skinny and boney; black hair still dusted his chest and descended down below the towel he had wrapped around his narrow waist. The only thing that had changed was not there and at the mere thought of the rejection Severus had gotten from Harry the night before angered him greatly. He scowled deeply before turning from the mirror feeling disgust and self loathing.

Of course Potter wouldn't want to spend the night with Severus, it wasn't like the day was anything important; merely Severus's birthday. It shouldn't hold any significance to the bloody boy, why should he care about waking up next to Severus on the older wizard's day of birth? With a slammed door Severus left his inner office to have breakfast in the Great Hall, instead of in bed like he had originally planned.

"Good morning Severus and happy birthday my boy!" Albus said as Severus took his usaul seat to the left of the man. Severus grunted in response. He was handed small package wrapped in dark purple paper and maroon ribbon wound around it.

"Thank you Albus," Severus said curtly, placing the object into the inner pocket of his robes.

"Birthday greetings Severus!" small Flitwick squeaked from his chair. Severus acknowledged the other professor with an unamused nod. Several other professors wished him a happy birthday and Mcgonagall and Sprout had also gotten Severus small gifts, which Severus accepted enthusiastically. The only person he wanted to celebrate with wouldn't even look at him. Severus moodily stabbed at his breakfast of poached eggs and hash.

* * *

Third year Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs filed into the classroom. They were quiet and cautious. It was Severus's second class of the day and word had already gotten to most of the students of his foul abnormally foul temper. No one had been safe in his sixth year O.W.L class of Slytherin and Gryffindor. The grand total of points taken from both houses would need a mighty game of quidditch to win back. After barking out the instructions and which page to find the potion on Severus retired to his desk where he made quick work of destroying first years hopes of ever enjoying potions.

Class was mere minutes from ending and kids were holding their breaths, preying that they would make it out of the class room alive when there came a knock on the door. Severus demanded the person to enter. A tall fourth year came stumbling in. It was the youngest Creevy brother and he came bearing what looked like a cupcake. Trembling he stood in front of Severus's desk, holding out the decorated cake.

"What is this?" Severus questioned in a dangerously quiet voice. The class around him seemed to lean in to hear what was being said.

"I-I-I was t-told to bring this t-to you s-s-sir," Dennis said fearfully. "And t-this." He said pulling a slip of parchment from his pocket. A badly shaking hand held out the note. Severus snatched from the boy and opened it.

_Severus,_

_Dobby dropped this off in the dorm this morning, said he made it for you and told me to tell you happy birthday._

_-Harry_

Severus clenched the note in his hand tightly. He ground his teeth together with a snarl. While he grew more angry Dennis left the cupcake on the professor's desk before quickly bolting from the room. How dare Potter? Was he too good to tell Severus happy birthday himself? But instead say it for a blasted house elf? A cough from one of his students caused him to snap back to the class room.

"Twenty points from both houses!" he snapped. "And a two foot essay about the potion you brewed today." The class with held their groans as the bell rang. They all left as fast as Dennis had, not wishing to feel any more of the Potion Master's infamous wrath.

* * *

Severus watched his seventh years closely as they entered the room. It was a mixture of all four houses, the size of his N.E.W.T class allowed it. The one student he had been waiting for, however, never took his usual seat.

"Where's Potter?" Severus demanded from Hermione harshly, his voice quiet, but his students knew better, they could hear the fury they had all come to fear. The young woman before him gulped nervously and her eyebrows knitted together as if she hated herself for the words she was about to say.

"He wouldn't tell me where he was going Professor, I'm sorry," Hermione said with difficulty. Severus clenched his jaw, anger beyond anything he had felt in a long time bubble within him.

"I see," he said slowly. "That shall he fifty points from Gryffindor then, for your classmate's feelings of superiority. And another thirty for not dragging him to class Miss Granger." Hermione hung her head as Severus turned away from her.

"Directions are on the board. Get to work!"

The rest of class went as well as the others; loss of an unreasonable about of house points and ending with a mighty essay.

* * *

Dinner was no better for Severus. For the duration of the meal Severus kept a keen eye on the table on the far right. The one person he was itching to see seemed to be missing. The ginger hair of his friend stood out against the sea of black robes, next to him sat the red head's girlfriend, but the true keystone of their friendship wasn't there. Severus felt something was amiss.

"A toast to our dear friend, Potion Master and war hero!" Albus said fondly holding his goblet high. The rest of the staff table followed his example warmly. "And may you have many more healthy, happy birthdays my boy." Severus gripped onto his cutlery tightly. His hair curtained his face, hiding the blush that rose to his cheeks. _Oh cruel attention_.

Suddenly a high ringing in his ear caused Severus to sit up straight and ridged; the wards to his personal chambers had been breached. It was more then just a wayward student breaking into his office and merely having peek around; the title-less book had been stroked on the book shelf and his wards had recognized the person who stroked it, revealing his chambers within. There were only a handful of people who knew how to get into his rooms and even fewer his wards would allow entry, and all those people were at dinner, that is, except for one.

Severus was out of the Great Hall in a flash, exiting through the door only professors used to sneak in and out, his robes billowed behind him as he half ran down the corridor and rushed down stone steps. He reached his office in record time. Cheeks flushed and panting slightly, Severus wrenched open the door and rushed over to the book shelf; third row down, fifth book over. When he got his hands on Potter. . .

* * *

"POTTER!" Severus roared as he thrusted open the door to his chambers. He was met by an empty sitting room. "_Potter!_" he yelled again and again no answer. Frantically Severus began to search his chambers, granted there were only so many places he could search; the small kitchenette first, nothing; his personal library, again negative; his lab, even though he knew Harry would never venture there willingly. The bedroom was left, surely the boy didn't have the nerve.

The door slammed into the wall behind it as Severus nearly kicked it open. The smell of burning incense assaulted his nose and hundreds of different sized candles were lit around the room; hovering in the air, sitting on the floor, on the night stand, slowly burning upon the dresser and a few on top of Severus's wardrobe. Severus stopped in mid-motion, the wind, that was his anger, faded from his sails. Dumbfounded Severus stared at the bed. Upon the dark comforter sat a small box, no bigger then a bludger, wrapped in black wrappings and silver ribbon wound around it, topped with a deep green bow. Eyes darting around the room Severus slowly approached the large piece of furniture. He picked up the box and carefully unwrapped it. Absentmindedly Severus held his breath as he lifted the lid.

Inside the box, laying upon a black velvet pillow, was a beautifully encrusted vial. Green emeralds bordered a snake made from glittering diamonds, black onyx set for the eyes. Severus studied the vial for several long moments before he realized there was something inside. He pulled the stopper from the top and held the bottle to his nose, wafting the scent of what ever it was. A coppery pungent smell of blood stung his sense if smell, temporally over powering the smell of the incense.

"It's from Slytherin's mosnter," a quiet voice said from behind Severus. He turned quickly to find Harry standing in the door way leading to the bathroom. Severus gaped at him for a few moments.

Sparkling green eyes stared at him and Severus felt himself melting at the warm smile that he never believed he deserved. Harry wore fading, holey jeans that hung low on his hips. He was shirtless except for his Gryffindor tie that was loosely tied around his neck. His arms were folded across his chest. The bottle suddenly meant nothing to Severus.

"And here I thought you forgot," Severus said casually replacing the stopper to the bottle. Harry gave him a snort.

"As if," he said pushing away from the door jam. "I've been planning for weeks, there was no way I would forget."

"Have you now?" Severus asked laying the bottle in the box and the box on the bed carefully before he crossed his arms over his chest like Harry had before him. The younger wizard nodded slowly walking towards him.

"I had to get the bottle made special, then there was going down to the Chamber of Secrets to fill it, then of course wrapping the box and avoiding you all day-"

"So you were avoiding me," Seveus said in fierce triumph. Harry nodded amused, mention the infamous Chamber of Secrets and the dead moster, that was worth hundreds of galleons in potion ingredients on the black market, decaying there and all Severus could gather from it was that Harry was avoiding him.

"It was terribly hard to ignore your invitation last night," Harry murmured reaching out to touch his partner. Severus watched him intently.

"Then why do it?" He asked. The rejection had hurt more then he cared to admit to himself, let alone Harry. Harry smiled up at him slyly.

"Because this would hardly feel as wonderful if we had spent last night together," he said before pushing against Severus sending the older man backwards onto the bed.

"Oh it wouldn't would it?" Severus asked.

"Nope," Harry said carefully moving Severus's gift off the bed and out of harms way.

"May I ask what _this _is?" Severus inquired propping himself up on an elbow watching Harry who looked back at him over his shoulder. Harry shrugged.

"I suppose I could tell you what _this _is, but it would be more ah. . . enjoyable if I were to show you," Harry said moving back towards Severus. The older man licked his lips.

"I see," Severus said and before he could say any more Harry crawled over to him and effectively began to erase all the hurt he had caused Severus from his earlier actions.

Harry gently captured Severus's lips in a soft, slow kiss that he knew drove Severus mad. He threw a leg over Severus's lap so to straddle him. Placing his hands on either side of Severus's face Harry was able to pull the older man closer so he could gain better leverage to kiss him.

As Harry swipped his tongue across the thin lips Severus's layed back onto the pillows, temporarily denying Harry access to his mouth, but with a little more coaxing and a rather arousing moan Severus finally gave up and welcomed Harry inside. As Severus dueled Harry for the position of dominance he usually held he hardly noticed Harry guiding his hands above his head until Harry pulled back and whispered against his lips.

Silky green threads slithered around Severus's wrists at Harry's command. Hundreds of thousands of them wove together creating thick emerald bands, binding Severus's hands to the headboard snugly.

"What is this?" Severus asked conversatioanlly, as if he wasn't at the mercy of Harry Potter. His young partner smiled wickedly at him.

"Why this is the other part of your present," Harry said leaning back and tracing Severus's jaw with a finger.

"I see," Severus said trying out the restrains. They held him comfortably, but securely. "What is your plan from here Mr. Potter?" Harry removed himself from Severus's lap and moved to lay down next to the tied up wizard, pressing his body up against the fully clothed one.

"Well it would be most helpful to get these heavy layers off of your body," Harry said lazily tracing one of dozens of tiny buttons that kept Harry from feeling Severus's skin against his.

"Then I must commend you for making quite the situation for yourself," Severus said, his amusement evident. "How do you manage you'll be able to get my robes off while my arms are tied up?" To emphasize his point Severus tugged on his binds again. "Perhaps if you were to free me and I would help you-"

"Oh help me will you?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow. He leaned close to Severus's face and quickly darted out his tongue to lick the tip of Severus's nose. "I know your tricks you sneaky Slytherin! I'm sure you'll help me into my own pair of scarves once I let you out of yours. No you're fine right were you are." Severus growled, acting as if he thoroughly unimpressed with his force submissive position. Harry rolled his eyes at the older man and began to undo the small buttons that usually caused him much frustration when he was being rushed. But now, going at his own pace, Harry was able to enjoy himself.

Severus, however, felt as if he was the one who got the better end of the deal. Granted he would much rather have Harry under him, squirming as he slowly undressed the younger wizard, but this was a fairly good compromise. Harry rarely had control over what they did in the bed, always allowing Severus to show, teach and guide him. Severus was almost proud of how his pupil was handling the power he had rightfully deserved.

"I saw that Albus, Minerva and Professor Sprout got you presents," Harry said as he undid the last button to Severus's robes, revealing the dark vest, white dress shirt and dark slacks underneath.

"Yes, Albus got me a small glass bottle of tears from Fawks, while Minerva got me a set of new quills for grading-"

"I bet you can't wait to give them a go," Harry accused. Severus laughed deeply.

"I have already used them to crush the self esteem of my second years," Severus said. Harry joined him in laughing.

"And Sprout? What did she get you?"

"Pomona gave me several rare herbs from her own garden for my personal storage."

"Well that was nice of them," Harry said, the regret evident in his voice. "It felt terrible not to be able to give you mine first, but what I have planned isn't something I could have given you practically in the Great Hall or even before breakfast."

"Is that so?" Severus asked. Harry nodded as he ran his hands over Severus's chest slowly. The older man paused to enjoy the feel of Harry rubbing up and down the front of his body. "What did you have in mind?"

"Patience Severus; it is a virtue after all," Harry said pulling his wand from his back pocket, thinking briefly about Mad-Eye and his paranoia.

"Yes, that is what they say and it hasn't seem to have led me a stray yet," Severus remarked as his heart began to race with the feeling of being unable to protect himself from the hexing end of a wand.

"Relax Severus," Harry said soothingly as he felt Severus's magic rise as he pointed his wand at the older man. "I just want to banish the robes from your body."

"Ruin them and it will be your hide Potter," Severus warned, trying hard to keep control over his reflex to defend himself.

"You really aren't in a position to be making any threats Severus," Harry said cocking his head to the side before branishing his wand over Severus. With a wordless spell the heavy wool material was gone from Severus's body and piled onto the floor.

"You couldn't hang them in the wordrob or even over a chair?" Severus asked exasperated.

"Hush," Harry said placing his wand on the night stand. "Be glad I didn't send them to Grimwald Place or some other place other then this room."

"Allow a Gryffindor to tie you up one time and he starts to think he's your master!" Severus grumbled trying to pull free once again.

"Oh poor Severus," Harry humored the man moving to straddle Severus's hips again. "Promise a Slytherin a great night and all they do is harp and whine about how you undress them!"

"Cheeky brat!" Severus accused.

"Only for you," Harry quipped as he stared to undo the vest he knew Severus was fond of.

"When I get my hands on you Potter I'll-"

"You'll do what?" Harry demanded as he finished with Severus's vest and pushed it open. His eyes snapped up to meet the older wizards, challenging him, while he moved onto the white shirt.

"I'll make sure it'll be you in this position next time," Severus warned. Even tied up as he was his threat still sent goosebumps down Harry's arms at the thought.

"Now that's real original," Harry couldn't help but mock. With a growl Severus move to lung at Harry, but the green threads that Harry had conjured held fast and Harry didn't even flinch as he continued to work on Severus's shirt. When Severus flopped back onto the bed in defeat Harry leaned down to whisper into his ear.

"Oh Severus, I'm quivering with fear!" he said. With speed only Severus could have he turned his head and latched himself onto Harry's ear. Instinctively Harry moved to pull on Severus's hair for release. With a hiss of pain Severus let Harry go. Harry pulled back rubbing his ear, glaring at Severus who looked back smugly.

"I'll remember that later," Harry said.

"Oh I'm just quivering with fear," Severus recited.

"You should be," Harry said twisting his fingers into the white cotton of Severus's shirt. With a quick yank the last few buttons popped off the shirt and Severus's torso was finally presented to Harry.

Ignoring the glare Severus gave him for ripping his shirt Harry leaned over Severus's semi-nude body, his breath ghosted over this pale skin, causing goose flesh to rise. He pushed Severus's shirt open more, slowly dragging his hands over the somewhat scarred skin. Severus breathed in deeply as he basked in the bold touches; down his arms, over his shoulders, nails scrapped over his nipples caused a sudden in take of breath; feather light touches trailed down his stomach, followed by lips, kissing the places fingers just left, gradually leading towards the button of his pants.

By now Severus was feeling somewhat aroused, the shape of his growing erection was just starting to show through the front of his pants. Harry made short work of the button and fly, Severus could tell Harry was quickly becoming aroused himself. Harry got off the bed to pull Severus's pants off completely.

"Would you like me to fold these while I'm up?" Harry asked holding up the dark slacks.

"Shut up," Severus growled. They were finally getting somewhere and he was curious to see where Harry was going to head next.

"Temper, temper," Harry scolded as he bent over to untie Severus's boots. Laces undone, boots thudded to the floor and socks pulled off Severus stretched out his long, boney toes. They cracked and popped as he flexed and extended them. Harry watched the appendages with rapt attention. They were so much like Severus's fingers, licking his lips Harry bent closer to them and took the big toe of Severus's right foot into his mouth and sucked.

Severus groaned at the sudden pleasure. He could remember hearing about the pleasure that sucking a man's toe could give, but he never had the oppertunity nor the desire to test the theory, but he no longer questioned the truth behind the act. Arching off the bed Severus threw his head back as his erection tented his navy blue briefs.

"Interesting," Harry murmured rubbing his hands over Severus's feet and ankles. "Very interesting; I didn't think it would work."

"Well don't just sit there all night!" Severus snapped impatiently. "Get on with it!"

"Get on with what exactly?" Harry asked with a smirk. He slowly stalked back up the bed, careful not to touch the highly aroused and sightly agitated man.

"_This_!" Severus said. Harry smiled kneeling next to Severus.

"Oh you mean _this_," Harry said gripping onto Severus's erection and rubbing it through the material. Severus bit his lip and pulled at his restraints inhaling deeply through his nose.

"It's a. . .step in the. . .right di-irection," Severus panted as Harry slowly moved his hand.

"Well if you like that so much you'll certainly enjoy _this_. . ." With a a quick movement Harry pulled down Severus's britches and bent between the long legs. Placing one hand on Severus's hip and another around the base of his cock Harry kept eye contact as he lower his head to the tip of Severus's penis, his tongue quickly darting out to lap up the small drop of clear pre-cum leaking from the red slit. Severus tried to squirm in the search of friction, but Harry held him still.

"Don't toy with me Potter," Severus warned with a growl.

"Wouldn't dream of it Snape," Harry whispered, his hot breath causing Severus's cock to twitch. Keeping true to his word Harry lowered his head and slowly took Severus's length into his mouth. A strangled gasp escaped Severus's throat as he did. Harry brought his head back up scrapping his teeth lightly over the skin of Severus's penis as he did. Severus flexed his arms against the scarves, but still they refused to yield to him and Harry still kept his hips from thrusting upwards. He gave a groan of frustration.

Harry bobbed several more times, never completely pulling away, always using his teeth when he came back up. The hand that once held the base of Severus's cock moved to his heavy balls and began to roll them around. All the while sending Severus into a hissing, gasping pile of coiled muscle. His whole body was pulled as taunt as a bow string, trying to free himself in search of gaining more of the heat that was Harry's mouth.

Harry swirled his tongue around the head of Severus's penis. The grunts and moans Severus was making were not only fueling his already throbbing erection, but also telling Harry that Severus was getting close. He smirked looking up at the man who seemed to be enjoying himself rather thoroughly. It was now or never.

Harry took the hand that was massaging Severus's balls and used it to gather them in one hand and at the same time gripped the base of Severus's penis once more. Harry squeezed Severus's bits together. It only took the older man seconds to feel the effect of the make shift cock ring. He looked down at Harry with what could only be described as shocking anger.

"Damn it Potter!" he gasped trying now more then ever to gain freedom. "Unhand me and finish what you started!" Harry smile at his wickedly.

"Remember when you bit my ear Severus?" Harry asked in a tone that told Severus that Harry was in total control and he knew it. "Because I sure do." Severus gulped twice looking at his pulsing brick red prick. The blood that was being held there cause it to swell mightily. Harry returned his mouth to Severus's cock with full vengeance, doubling his efforts from before.

"Ahh!" Severus moaned at the pressure that built within him, but there was no way for release with Harry still gripping him. "Potter! Nnhhah!" Gods he was so close if only Harry would just. . .

"Happy Birthday Severus," Harry whispered before releasing Severus and plunging his head down. He didn't even need to suck Severus for him to climax.

"_Harry_!" Severus cried as he came in a flash of white, hot pulses. Beautiful colorful patterns exploded behind his clenched eyes as he thrust up into Harry's mouth. Dutifully Harry swallowed everything Severus had to offer. It took a couple of seconds for the final waves of pleasure to wash over Severus. When they finally did, however, he collapsed back onto the bed, panting hard.

Harry finished licking Severus clean before sitting up. He wiped his mouth on the back of his hand silently casting away the bands holding Severus to the bed. His arms flopped down over Severus's head. Harry smiled smugly.

"That was better then any avian product or potion ingredients by far," Severus said cracking an eye open. Harry's smile widened. He beckoned the younger wizard to him. Harry happily obliged, crawling to lay next to Severus. In a flash Severus had Harry by the tie and pulled him into a fiery kiss. Silently Severus rid them of both their cloths and fisted Harry's erection until the younger male was coming in his hand moments later. They lay together panting.

"You really liked it?" Harry asked nervously breaking the quiet.

"I can honestly say I have been completely stated," Severus said after a quick cleaning charm and they settled down on the bed together; Harry lay on his chest as he pulled the blankets over them. With a wave of his hand Severus doused most of the candles. "And I must commend you on the hand made cock ring, it was a nice surprise."

"Aim to please," Harry said with a yawn.

"Your aim was true." Severus assured. They lapsed into silence again and Harry started to doze.

"I'm glad you liked your presents Sev'rus," Harry mumbled. "Happy Birthday."

A/N: Well there you have it, my first kinky-ish lemon. It would be highly appreciated if you were to leave me something to tell me how you liked it, or hate it, it would still be nice to have people's input. Also any grammar mistakes you find feel free to point it out, I've tried to find them all but without any spell or grammar checker I've been left to my own devices.

Happy Birthday Severus!


End file.
